


Photo Album

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Trip writes to Travis and tells him of the album full of memories he has of Travis, of all the many images in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: for JenniferLupin, happy belated birthday  


* * *

Hey babe,

You asked me which of our photo albums is my favourite, well my favourite photo album is the one I carry around in my mind. The one that is being filled with memories of you, Travis. Each picture is special to me in its own way, for what it reminds me of. Each picture is unique for the feelings associate with it. Each picture is cherished for the way it helps me recall all the many reasons I fell in love with you.

One of the pictures is of that first time I found you sitting in your sweet spot. That hard to get to place where the artificial gravity doesnâ€™t reach. There you were, your head pointed toward the deck underneath you, blissfully unconcerned and smiling as if you just discovered the secret to the universe. You invited me to join you and I did, flopping onto the ceiling beside you and I remember you trying to hide the laughter in your eyes, but I saw it and took a picture, so as to remember that moment where I learned that to a Boomer there is no up or down, just flat surfaces and the joy of finding a quiet place to think.

Of course, those two pictures arenâ€™t the only ones I have of you being in your sweet spot. There are dozens of others of seeing you there sitting and thinking, sitting and crying over your fatherâ€™s death, sitting and sharing an upside down picnic with me, and lying there beside me with a soft smile on your face. Sometimes I think my favourite pictures of you there are the ones where your naked and making love with me, but then I remember all the times we were there together, both clothed and just talking, getting to know each other and laughing and I realize that these talking times are the ones I truly treasure. Some of the pictures of those talking times remind me of the way you look at me with serious eyes as I confide in you. Others capture the mischief in your eyes as you pull my leg with a Boomer tale or two. Others show me the warmth in your eyes as you look at me, just before telling me that you love me. I think I love those pictures best.

Then there are the pictures I have of you in that memory book, taken as we worked together on one thing or another. Thereâ€™s an image of you collapsed in helpless laughter just after I slipped into a huge pile of mud on an alien planet. There are literally dozens and dozens of pictures Iâ€™ve taken of you as you fly the shuttle or make an adjustment to Enterpriseâ€™s course. Then there are pictures of you handing me a tool and others of you flat on your back beside me as we work on Shuttle Pod Two and laughing as I tell you itâ€™s evil and out to get me. Then there are images of you coming into engineering with one PADD or another and smiling up at me as I work on the warp core. As well as hundreds of pictures of you smiling and nodding at me as we pass each other in the corridor, both of us too busy to stop and chat. All of these pictures, these memories I have of you as we work are precious to me for they remind me of the gleam you get in your eye at being out in space and exploring. The excitement and joy you have at being out in space, somewhere no human has gone before and the amazement thatâ€™s still there in spite of your living most of your life in space and it humbles me once again. It touches my heart once again, and I fall in love with you again as I flip through these pictures of you at work in my mind.

My memory album would not be complete without pictures of you off duty with me. Pictures of you in shorts and a tee shirt as you dribble a basketball past me and leap up to make a slam dunk. Images of you smiling at me as we eat, or making faces as you taste Chefâ€™s latest experiment with alien ingredients, or you grinning at Mal as he teases you about me. There are also pictures of you in a tank top and shorts lifting weights beside Mal and others of you and Mal practicing some sort of martial art together, your muscles flexing just so as you execute another graceful move. Images of you in black slacks and silver long sleeved shirt as you dance with me, huge smile on your face. There are also photos of you as you make a face at seeing me in my latest Hawaiian shirt and pictures of you a few hours later tearing that shirt off of me.

Thereâ€™s hundreds of pictures of you sleeping beside me, your mouth open as you drool on the pillow. Youâ€™re even wearing your black, grey and white plaid pajama pants in a few of those pictures. Then there are photos of you in our shower with water flowing over your gorgeous, naked body. Images of you grinning down at me after kissing me awake in the morning. There are pictures of you sitting at your computer as you work on something or record a message for your family. Photos of you sitting beside me on my couch as we talk together. Images of you comforting me or how you look as I comfort you. Each and every one of these pictures is precious to me for the images they have of you that no one else gets to see.

If I could print out all these pictures I have of you in my memory, then itâ€™d be even easier for others to see just why it is I love you. But Iâ€™m really glad that these pictures of you exist only in my memory for I can hold them close that way. I can tuck them safely away in my heart and mind and bring them out any time I need to see you. Theyâ€™re always with me this way, always close by, and always helping me to remember just how important you are to me. For my album is being filled with memories of you loving me and me loving you and that means the world to me. Itâ€™s an album Iâ€™ll always cherish and one that Iâ€™m glad to share with you now.

Love, Trip.


End file.
